


Mortal Kombat Eternal: The Tournament of Champions

by Zdala



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Kombat Keys, M/M, Needs Reviews, New story, War, be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala
Summary: During Fire God Liu Kang's Era the Titans attacked, causing a massive war that stripped the Kombatant's of their powers while also effecting the stability of the Realms. Eons later Asteria the Titan of Stars still remains and challenges all the Realms in Mortal Kombat. For the final Tournament Liu Kang, Raiden & Fujin must recruit new warriors to defend Peace and save the realms from the Titans! The Countdown to the final Mortal Kombat Tournament has begun and this time, it'll be the most perilous battle that anyone has ever faced.





	Mortal Kombat Eternal: The Tournament of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Mortal Kombat Fanfiction. After playing Mortal Kombat 11, I got inspired for my own sequel which will kind of be like MK12. Since MK12 wont be out for a while, you'll have my fanfiction to keep yourselves entertained.

The Titans War

The War to end all wars.

The War that made Armageddon look like a simple after school fight.

Sometime after Fire God Liu Kang's ascension to status as Time Keeper, did the unthinkable happen. Kronika's colleagues, the beings known as the Titans attacked the Realms. They were enraged by the idea of mere mortals defeating one of their own and ultimately decided that it was time for humanity's downfall.

At the start of Liu Kang's new era, the Titans and their forces attacked all the Realms, with one thought in mind. Destroying all inhabitants and reviving Kronika so she may retake her place as the keeper of time. They were swift, mighty and laid destruction to all that they saw in their path. The Forces of Light were sure to be doomed.

Or So the Titans thought.

To know Liu Kang was to know he would never give up in the face of a threat. Against his better judgment he used the power of his Hourglass to reborn every Mortal Kombat warrior through every timeline. From Johnny Cage, to Lei Mei, to Scorpion to even Goro. Forces of Light and Dark for the first time in history had combined their forces to take down the Titans before they destroyed them all.

The Army of Kombatant's mobilized to fight the Titans horde. Although the combined forces were mighty, they still were not enough to take down the Titans. In one desperate attempt however, a spell was cast from an unknown party. The spell was strong enough to strip the Kombatant's of their special abilities, turning it into a massive force that destroyed all but one of the Titans.

In the end many of the Kombatant's had fallen to death while the Titan fled, swearing revenge in the form of a Mortal Kombat Tournament. The powers of the Kombatant's were stripped and lost among the realms.

The survivors were left to pick up the pieces, unsure of who would represent them in the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

As I relay this message to future generations, we pray that the next generation of fighters will be mighty.

We pray that their skills will be enough to take down the Titan and end their Iron grips on our destinies once and for all.

-Jataaka, OrderRealm Historian and Former member of the Brotherhood of Shadow.


End file.
